


Let Me Hear You Roar.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons Of Anarchy (AU)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Sons of Anarchy AU, Werepanthers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: The guys break up a dog fighting ring and are surprised when they find Clairese there, but all is not what it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

I had never had an easy life, having to grow up hiding half of who you are is never easy. Especially when you feel like that half is the cooler part of you. That's how I am in my current situation, I couldn't hide it well enough and I got caught. Let me start from the beginning, I was about a three months old the first time I shifted, my parents were a little worried since my mother figured I wouldn't take after her. My mother was a werepanther, my father was a garden variety human and it was 50/50 for a cub baby. This world wasn't aware that shifters walked among them, well for the most part there were some that knew and hunted us. My father had been killed when I was five, trying to keep my mother and I safe, then my mother died when I was thirteen, trying to keep me safe. I had run as fast and far just like she told me, but that only worked for so long. I was captured when I was eighteen and I had been bought or traded since then. At this exact moment I was trapped in a warehouse used for dog fighting. I had a chain around my neck, a ratty men's t-shirt was my only clothes, and I had been warned that if I shifted again I would be shot. The people who kept me weren't as awful as some that I had been with, but they were the ones who had tortured me the most. I had no idea what they wanted from me, and they used that as an advantage to be cruel. I felt a kin ship with the dogs, they were as much of a prisoner as I was and I hated it when they were forced to fight. I had been whipped a few day ago for ruining a fight and I was still in bad shape from it, which is why I felt afraid when the doors to the warehouse busted open and I didn't recognize the smell. Seven men entered the building from all sides, they searched the building and found no people so they released all the dogs. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes caught sight of me first as he rounded the last stack of cages in the building.  
"What the fuck?" He asked me and a few of the other men turned to look at me as well. A tall man with a curly brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward and I flinched back even though they were still a good six feet away from me.   
"It's ok, we can get you out of that." He said as he motioned to my collar and I growled at him. He tilted his head at me and looked at the group before he stepped closer. "I'm Tig, what's your name?" He asked me as a bald man stepped up next to him and I freaked out and shifted in front of these men. All of them pointed their guns at me, except the man with the curly hair, he just stared at me in awe. The bald man gaped at me and they were all yelling as I paced around the small radius that the chain allowed me too. The blonde guy looked at me.   
"Can you still hear me?" I looked at him and then gave a nod. He nodded back and then Tig spoke to me.   
"I don't know what I just saw but we aren't here to hurt you. We are here to free you, I promise." I stared at him for a long moment before I nodded. "Are you gonna try to eat me if I unchain you?" I shook my head and the blonde man stepped forward.  
"Tig. No." I looked at him and tilted my head at him.   
"Jax trust me. She's just scared I mean look at her, she is covered in scars, they really fucked her up." Jax looked at me and then nodded so Tig stepped closer to me and I turned so that he could reach the lock on my collar. He messed with it for a minute before it came undone and then the reached out to touch me. I backed up into my cage and waited to see what was going to happen. "No, change back so that we can talk?" I looked at all the men in the room and shook my head, I was safer in my panther form. "Guys, give us a minute?" He asked and Jax gave a nod. He didn't leave and neither did the bald guy but that was better then before so after the other men filed out of the warehouse I shifted back. They all looked startled and I remembered that I was in fact naked.   
"Can you turn around?" I asked and they all averted their eyes as I pulled on my ratty shirt again. "Thanks." I muttered as I climbed out of the cage.  
"Who are you?" The blonde guy asked me.  
"Clairese. Who are you?"   
"Jax, this is Happy, you already know Tig." He pointed at the bald guy and I nodded. "What are you?" He asked me and I just sighed.   
"I am a Were-panther, a shifter I don't know which term makes more sense to you." I looked at the three of them and they all just gave me a blank stare. "Why are you here?"   
"To break up the ring, we don't allow dog fights in our town." Happy said in a gravelly voice. I looked at him and nodded.   
"Where are you taking me now?" Jax looked surprised.   
"Don't you want to go home?"   
"Home?" Tig frowned at me and took a step closer. I eyed him warily and waited to see what he would do.   
"How long have you been here?" He asked me and I shrugged.   
"With these guys, almost a year I think."  
"What did they want with you?" Jax asked  
"They wanted to know where there were more of me, and then they wanted cubs." I replied and the three of them looked horrified.   
"We should go." Happy said and Jax nodded. I saw Tig look at me and Jax started to speak  
"Will you come with us?" He asked and I just looked at him  
"You're asking?" He nodded and I just stared at him.   
"I-We will keep you safe." He told me and then Jax came over to us.  
"Guys lets go." I nodded and Tig smiled at me. He led me outside and I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the sun. Tig was standing next to me and he was smiling.   
"What?" I muttered and he just shook his head. The other men were standing there staring at us and I started to feel uncomfortable, I backed up a step but Tig spoke to me first.  
"Here, get on." He handed me a helmet and slid onto his motorcycle. I grimaced but did as he said, I guess he was in charge of me now. There was a van with the men and I could smell the dogs in there, I wondered what was in store for them. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but I knew that it would be different and I at least hoped that it would be better. My panther was nervous and I wanted to shift but I resisted, I had trouble controlling it when I was over whelmed and this, was definitely overwhelming. There seemed to be an order to which the men on the bikes took off and rode in, Tig was fast but he wasn't reckless. At least I didn't think so. We rode for about ten minutes before we pulled into a driveway off of the main street. It smelled like car grease, leather, cigarettes, and sweat, that was just from the outside. Tig backed into a parking space and I climbed off the bike, anxious not to take to long or anger him. I took my helmet off and handed it to him without looking at him. I felt a lot of eyes on me and I kept my eyes on the ground and I tugged the ratty shirt down lower.   
"C'mon doll, I bet you'd like a shower." Tig spoke softly to me and he put a hand on my back gently. I looked up at him and nodded once so he led me into a building across from the garage. It looked like a bar when you first walked in, there were three men sitting at the bar and I felt Tig stiffen as we walked in, his posture changed and I tensed a little. He led me down a hallway and then into a room at the end. "Ok, this is my room, sorry it's a mess but I haven't been here in a while." I just looked at the floor. "Clairese, look at me." My brown eyes met his blue ones and I noticed that his eyes were warm and they looked _kind?_ "I am going to get you some clothes, I'll be right back ok? The bathroom is right there, there is spare toothbrushes and stuff under the sink and you can lock the door if it will make you feel better, I'll leave your clothes out here. Ok?"   
"Why are you doing this?" I asked him and he frowned at me.   
"Doing what?"  
"Being nice to me? It's cruel." He looked confused "Just put a collar on me and call it a day, I know how this works." I told him in frustration and his eyes took on a haunted look.  
"No, no, that's now what's going to happen! You're not a prisoner here, you're free." I let out a cold laugh and shook my head.  
"I've either been running or captive since I was 13. I don't know what free is anymore." He reached out and put his arms around me, I stiffened and waited but he just kept hugging me so I hugged him back. It was nice, to have a hug, I hadn't had one in over a decade. He let me go and gave me a small smile.  
"I'll go get you some clothes." I nodded and he left me in his room. I crept towards the bathroom and saw that it was fully stocked. I smiled softly and turned on the water to let it heat up. I couldn't remember the last time I took a shower with actual shampoo and soap. I took my time, shaving my legs, washing my hair, and scrubbing my body raw until I felt clean again, I wrapped a towel around myself and cracked the door open, Tig was sitting on the bed playing with his phone but he looked up as the door opened. "Feel better?" He asked and I nodded. He handed me a pile of clothes and I disappeared back into the bathroom to get dressed. There was a sports bra, underwear, sweatpants and a tank top, everything fit but the pants were a little big. That was ok though, I had cuts on my legs and they were still sore. I brushed my hair and then left the bathroom. Tig was still there and he was smiling when he saw me. I gave him a small one back and then waited for him to tell me what he wanted from me. "Are you hungry?" I shrugged and he gave me a look.   
"I'm thirsty." I replied and he nodded and walked over to take my hand, it felt kind of nice. His hand was big and warm. He led me back down the hallway and into a kitchen of sorts.   
"Water, coffee, soda, tea, or liquor?" He asked me and I just looked at him.  
"Water is fine." He nodded and handed me a cold bottle out of the fridge. I chugged it and he just stared at me after I was done.   
"Want something else?"   
"More water?" He grabbed a few bottles and handed them to me. I drank another one and a half before felt better and then I looked up at him. "Thank you." He nodded. The door to the kitchen opened and I stepped back into him on accident. He put a hand on my hip and gave it a squeeze. Happy walked in and he smiled when he saw me.  
"You look better." I looked away from him and then he looked at Tig. "Clay wants church, with her." He nodded at me and Tig gave a small nod in return. Happy left and I turned to Tig.  
"What's church?"  
"Its like a family meeting." I nodded "Clay is the president of our club, he will want to know somethings about you but he won't hurt you. No one in that room will ever hurt you, in fact they will make sure that no one hurts you again." I nodded and he took my hand again as he led me into the room for church. This was a very different place indeed, maybe it wouldn't turn out to be so awful after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been living at the club house for a few weeks now and it was indeed different, there were no cages, no collars, and I hadn't been hit one time. Everyone was nice to me after I told them my story in church, I had been invited to stay with them, under the clubs protection. I explained to them about what I was, a shifter, a werepanther and what that all entailed.   
"What the hell is a werepanther?" Bobby asked me.  
"It's like a shifter, I can change into a panther if I choose to, or I can choose to be human."  
"I didn't think something like that existed." Chibs said and I looked at him.  
"I think it's awesome." Happy said with a grin.   
"I was taught that back in old times humans worshiped panthers, until a couple decided that wasn't enough for them, so they approached the panther god and asked if they could become panthers as well. The panther god ate the couple and let them absorb his magic, then on the next full moon he threw them up and let them choose form they wanted at any moment. They could walk as human or they could run among the panthers. We can shift outside of the full moon obviously and if we choose to we can bite someone in hopes of turning them into a werepanther." They looked at me like I was nuts. "That is the story that my mom told me, when I asked her why I was different than the other kids. European lore says that those who can transform are witches, even if that is their only magical ability. African legend says that werepanther's are the result of a god mating with a human, There is a lot of speculation on the subject." I broke off with a shrug and they all looked at me with blank stares before they nodded and Clay turned to me.   
"How long have you been a- whatever" He waved his hand and I gave a soft smile.  
"I shifted at three months old. Some don't shift for years, it just depends. Some never shift even if both their parents are shifters. I was only half and I shifted early."   
"Have you seen or met any others?" He asked and I frowned.  
"I have encountered one since my parents were killed and I was taken, it was a long time ago maybe three years? four? I never saw his face but I would know him if I smelled him." Clay nodded at me and then he turned to the guys.  
"No one finds out about her, we need to keep her safe." All the men nodded and the meeting was adjourned. Tig walked over and took my hand again as he walked outside.   
"Whose this Tiggy?" A woman asked and I turned to look at her, she had brown hair with highlights and she looked fierce.   
"Clairese, Clairese this is Gemma, she is Clay's wife." I nodded and gave her a soft smile, she gave me one back and offered me a cigarette. I shook my head and she nodded. "I'm gonna work on that old junker in the garage, you wanna come watch?" He asked me and I nodded. He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze as he led me away.  
  
It was six months after I had been rescued by the guys, Tig broke down my walls after a while and we got together. He was really sweet to me and he understood when I got jumpy. I was coming more out of my shell and I was comfortable around each of the guys. Gemma and I were close as well, she had insisted on taking me shopping for clothes and other 'girly shit' as Tig called it. I felt like part of the family and I had only shifted once since I had been here, Tig and I got into an argument and he pissed me off enough that I lost control. He didn't freak out though, he just gave me a glare and told me to knock it off. I growled at him before I shifted back and then I was naked so he got distracted. He kept asking me to shift so that he could rub my fur but I wouldn't let him, I was still freaky about being in my panther form around people. He understood but when he got drunk enough he would beg me to let him rub my fur. There was a club party tonight because some other charters were coming into town and I had was getting dressed. I had on some low rise jeans, a spaghetti strapped shirt that Gemma picked out for me, I liked it because it showed off the tattoo that Happy had given me last week, the shirt was black lace with a blue silk layer over my boobs, it left a good two inches of my midriff bare and I didn't know how I felt about it. I put on my boots and headed out to the party. My red hair was curled down my back and I had on minimal make up. I walked into the bar and Jax let out a whistle for me, I felt my face heat up and then there was a blonde guy in front of me.   
"Hello sexy." I stepped back and looked at him.  
"Uh, hi." I responded and I went to step around him.  
"Don't be like that sugar, I haven't met you before." He said as he gripped my arm. I felt my panther getting angry and I turned to look at him.  
"Get your hands off my old lady. Now." Tig said from behind me and I felt a small relief at that.   
"She didn't say she was taken. I don't see a crow." The man said as he held up his hands.  
"Well she is." Tig said as he put an arm around my waist and tugged me to him. I leaned my head against him and put my hand in his back pocket. He led me towards the bar and looked at me.   
"I'm taken huh?" I teased him and he nodded and gave me a smirk.   
"Damn straight." I nodded and the party continued, I drank and played pool with Happy, which drove Tig nuts because it made my shirt ride up. Chibs and Jax stuck close to me too, we were close because I help Chibs patch up the guys and Jax had been there to help me through some of my panic attacks. I saw a crow eater trying to rub up on Tig when he was at the bar and I growled. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm. He looked at me and grinned.   
"Hey baby, whose your friend?" I asked him and he shrugged.   
"I dunno, I wasn't paying attention doll." I nodded and looked at the girl, she sneered at me and I just gave her a feral smile.   
"Shoo." I said with a hand wave and she scoffed as she walked away. Tig laughed and wrapped his arms around me.   
"Have I told you that I love you today?" I felt my stomach flip and I shook my head.  
"You've never said that before." I replied and he pulled back to look at me.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too Tig." He kissed me and then threw me over his shoulder and lugged me back to the dorms. We missed the rest of the party, but I was fine with that.  
Tig had me on lock down at the club house since some shit with the Mayans was going down. I knew that at some point shit would go down, it always did but I wanted to help. Tig had freaked out when I wanted to suggest it to Clay and I knew that he was just worried about me. I was worried for him too, he would die for Clay without a second thought. Tig had kissed me and told me that he loved me before the guys left for a meeting. Half-Sack and Juice had stayed with me so that I wouldn't be alone. I paced for a while before I went into my room, I was reading when the door opened and Juice came in.   
"Clairese, um-" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Tig and Happy got taken." I stood up and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"They got taken by the Mayans, Clay wanted me to tell you that we will get them back and that-" I didn't listen to him, I just took off at a run out of the club house. I was fast even if I wasn't in my panther form and I heard Juice's bike and him yelling at me to stop. He pulled up next to me on his bike and I growled at him. "Don't pull that shit with me, I'm taking you back to the club house." I stepped away from him and my eyes flashed amber colored, he knew that meant for him to back off and he did. "We will get him back. Calm down." I shook my head  
"I can find him faster than you. Let me help." I pleaded and took off running again, he let me go. He knew that I wasn't going to listen to him anyway. I made it to their meeting spot in about a half hour, I recognized the smells of Happy and Tig and I followed them. The scent led me away from the meeting spot, over the bridge and to a set of warehouses by the dock. I called Jax.  
"They are somewhere in the warehouses by the dock."   
"What? How do you know?"  
"I followed Tig's scent." He didn't know what to say to that.  
"Clairese, go home, you can't be there alone. We'll be right there." I hung up and crept from building to building until I caught their scent again. I texted Jax and waited there for him and the guys to show up. I heard yelling coming from the warehouse and the smell of blood which made me angry, I wanted to go in there and save Tig! Jax gripped my arm and tugged me away from the building so that he could yell at me. "What the hell were you thinking? You can't just take off on your own!" I glared at him.  
"I'm not some weak girl Jax! I knew that I could help and I did." He sighed and nodded at me.   
"Have you seen anyone come in or out?" I shook my head.  
"There are three men in there, and then Tig and Happy." He frowned and I said "I heard the heart beats."   
"Right." He replied and I followed behind him as him, and Chibs crept inside. I knew he wanted me to stay behind but I couldn't, I had to help. I saw Tig and Happy chained up by their wrists, they were hanging a few inches off the ground and when I went to walk over to them a man stepped out from behind some barrels.   
"Here kitty kitty." He said and I looked over at him, his scent hit me and I growled at him.   
"Leave her alone Alvarez!" Tig yelled at him. Alvarez walked over and hit Tig which sent him swinging back and forth. Happy was glaring at him and I knew he was wishing that he could kill him.   
"Touch him again and I will rip your throat out." I said to him and I felt my panther struggling to get free.   
"What are you gonna do kitty cat?" Jax and Chibs watched him shift into a panther and then they looked at me. He was huge and I knew that his panther was twice the size of mine. I looked at Jax and told him  
"Get them out of here, I'll take care of him."   
"No you can't!" Tig yelled and I looked at him. "He wants to take you with him, he wanted you all along!" Tig struggled and I just shook my head.   
"I love you Tiggy." I shifted and lunged at the other panther as Tig struggled and yelled. Jax and Chibs had a shoot out with the men that were surrounding Tig and Happy, one man broke free and took a few shots at me before Jax took him out. A bullet grazed my leg and I let out a yelp but I kept going after Alvarez. He was toying with me, letting me chase him and then he would hit me and send me sliding back. I growled and jumped onto his back to bite at his throat. He rolled over and pinned me underneath him, He clawed at me face and sides, making me cry out. I kicked him off me and ran, I was looking for a trap for him and I finally found one. I was going to use his warehouse against him. I knocked over a barrel and the gas that was inside it leaked out, it splashed all over Alvarez and he ran through it without a thought. I jumped up on a few crates and waited for him to lap me a few times before I jumped up and took hold of the electrical wires in the ceiling, they sparked and the gas lit up. Alvarez shrieked and jumped up, grabbing my foot with his teeth. He pulled me down and racked his claws down my sides, I knew that would be a deep wound. I kicked him off and into the fire below. I listened as his shrieks died down and then I jumped down and tried to head for the exit. I heard Tig yelling for me and I let out a growl before I fell over. I was so dizzy and I felt myself shifting back, I smelled Tig and I smiled softly as I felt him lift me. He was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby girl you need to wake up now. I need you to wake up for me." I wrinkled my nose as I felt him up his head down the bed next to me. I looked around and I was in the club house, in Tig's room.  
"For the last time, I will let you pet my fur. Have some patience." I muttered and his head jerked up. He grinned and nodded at me as he gripped my hand.   
"You scared the hell out of me baby. _Don't ever_ do that again." I nodded and he climbed into the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and then pulled me to him. I heard his heart beating in my ear and I felt at peace. "Jax and Chibs have been checking in on you. They were terrified watching you fight with Alvarez." I nodded and he kissed my head. "I've never seen panther's fight before, that was crazy." I chuckled and nodded at him.  
"I didn't think that I would get out of that one. But I was glad that you were safe." I told him and he pulled back to look at me.   
"Do you wanna be my old lady?" I nodded and he grinned at me. We stayed in bed until Chibs came to check on me, he said that I was going to be fine and that I was a tough little thing. Tig carried me out to the bar so that we could eat and hang out with the guys. Clay came forward and thanked me for saving his guys and I shook my head.   
"You are my family Clay, I do anything for my family." He smiled and nodded at me. I got Tig's crow after I was healed up enough, Happy gave it too me and I loved it. I found out about a month later that I was pregnant. Tig was in shock at first and then he asked me  
"Does that mean we are going to have cubs?" I smiled and shrugged.   
"I don't know, its 50/50 baby."  
  
Two and a half years later.  
  
"Babe!" I heard from the bar.  
"One minute!"  
"You're gonna want to see this Clairese." Happy told me and I walked into the bar from the kitchen. I paused and grinned at the sight of two panther cubs rolling around on the floor.   
"I'll be damned." I said and then we all let out a laugh. Tig had been shocked when we found out we were having twins, and after two years they hadn't shown any sign of being cubs. I shifted and went to rub against them, my daughter Kaitlyn ran over to Happy and my son Dylan ran over to jump on me.  
"Can I babysit?" Happy asked as he cuddled Kaitlyn against his chest and pet her. I looked at him and nodded.   
"Any time you want to Uncle Happy. You are their god father after all." Tig told him and he grinned.  
"That's terrifying, those kids are going to be little killers, oh wait." Kozik laughed and I growled at him and pounced on him. He looked terrified and started apologizing. "I am so sorry, it was a joke Clairese, please don't eat me." I snorted at him and jumped off his chest to go play with my cubs as the guys laughed and Tig took some pictures. This was my family, it was crazy and intense and I loved it more than anything.


End file.
